bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Trista Rehn
|image=Bachelorette 1.jpg |name=Trista Nicole Sutter |born= |hometown=Indianapolis, Indiana |occupation=Physical therapist |socialmedia= Instagram |season=''The Bachelor:'' Season 1 The Bachelorette: Season 1 }}Trista Nicole Sutter (née Rehn) was a contestant on the 1st season of The Bachelor. She was the runner-up. She was later chosen as the bachelorette for the 1st season of The Bachelorette. The Bachelor Trista appeared as a contestant on the 1st season of ABC's The Bachelor. She finished runner-up after bachelor Alex Michel selected Amanda Marsh as the winner ahead of Trista in the show's finale. The Bachelorette After her appearance on The Bachelor, Trista was selected to be featured in the 1st season of the gender-reversed spin-off, The Bachelorette. She chose Ryan Sutter as the winner. Television appearances Under her birth name, she was a Miami Heat cheerleader in the early 2000s. Trista appeared opposite actor Jason Alexander in a KFC commercial. She also has appeared in country music singer Brad Paisley's music video "Celebrity" in 2003 with Alexander, Little Jimmy Dickens, and William Shatner. In 2005 she made a guest appearance on an episode of NBC's, Fear Factor cheering on Ryan Sutter who was a contestant. On June 10, 2011 Trista and Ryan Sutter appeared in a Hands Only CPR PSA campaign from the American Heart Association and the Ad Council. In 2014, Trista and Ryan appeared on the program Marriage Boot Camp: Reality Stars. Dancing with the Stars She was a contestant on season 1 of Dancing with the Stars. She was partnered with Louis Van Amstel. Personal life Trista and Ryan were married on December 6, 2003. They were paid $1 million by ABC for giving the network the right to televise their wedding ceremony, which was broadcast as the finale of a three-episode special called Trista & Ryan's Wedding. The miniseries, filmed at "The Lodge" luxury resort in Rancho Mirage, California, drew over 26 million viewers, making it one of the most-widely viewed episodes in the history of reality television. They now live in Eagle County, Colorado. Ryan is a firefighter in Vail, Colorado. Trista attended Indiana University where she belonged to the Alpha Mu chapter of Alpha Chi Omega. In February 2007, they told People magazine that they were expecting their first child in summer of 2007. During her seventh month of pregnancy, Trista was diagnosed with gestational diabetes. Their son, Maxwell Alston, was born in July 2007, four weeks early, stemming from pregnancy complications via c-section after a failed induction/stalled labor. Maxwell was first revealed to the public on the cover of Us Weekly magazine and made his first on-camera appearance in a video diary series Trista recorded for Momlogic.com. On October 14, 2008, Trista and Ryan announced to Life and Style magazine that she was pregnant with their second child. Trista said that if the baby was another boy, they might adopt a girl. Their daughter, Blakesley Grace, was born in April 2009, via C-section. In April 2009, she also confirmed that she plans to undergo the Essure permanent birth control procedure. In August 2012, Trista revealed she recently underwent breast and eyelid surgery. She indicated both procedures were completed on the same day, telling an interviewer: "I just thought, as long as I was going under, I might as well go for it". In June 2017, while on a European vacation with her family, Trista suffered a seizure. She was admitted to the hospital and underwent multiple examinations, but no explanation was found. She was told to see a neurologist upon returning to the U.S.. Trista herself suspects that stress played a part in her seizure. She is recovering, but has been told not to drive, because it is unknown if she could have another seizure. Gallery Trista Proposal.jpg|Ryan proposing to Trista. The_Ring_-_Season_1_Original.png|Trista's first ring. The_Ring_-_Season_1_New.jpg|10th anniversary ring. Trista and Ryan Wedding 1.jpg Trista and Ryan Wedding 2.jpg Trista and Ryan Wedding 3.jpg MaxwellSutter-Baby.jpg|Maxwell Alston Sutter. BlakesleySutter-Baby.jpg|Blakesley Grace Sutter. SutterFamily.jpg|Blakesley, Ryan, Trista & Maxwell. BacheloretteSpecial-Trista.jpg|''Bachelorette'' special. Category:Bachelorettes Category:Females